Dinner Revised
by Raevon
Summary: The last scene of S3 finale re-written especially for my friend Nomi. :-


Dinner Revised

In my Jellie world, this is how the dinner scene from the season finale would have gone.

This is for my friend Nomi. I promised her a surprise. So, here it is. J

Oh yeah, Awesome is dead. Let's assume Casey killed him, to protect Ellie. Mostly because I'm drinking as I write this, I don't think he's so awesome, and it sounds good.

Usual disclaimers…I don't own them, if I did Casey would have a lot more fun and airtime.

Thanks to Erin for being my beta and making me realize I have a underlying hatred of commas.

Chuck stood next to Ellie trying to think of how to express what he was feeling. Finally deciding on the right words he lifted his glass. "We didn't always think he was a great father, but we found out too late what a great father he really was. "To Dad." He raised his glass and looked at Sarah for support. She smiled at him and he felt everything was going to be ok.

Ellie raised her glass and looked at Casey. Just knowing he was there made her feel so much better. She could feel his support and strength from across the room. He had been there for her when she found out Devon was a Ring agent and saved her life when Devon tried to kill her. She had grown close to him, talking for hours, a fact which would have shocked everyone else in the room. That John Casey could or even would talk to someone for hours. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ellie turned as Chuck walked over to open it. She hoped it was the special guest Chuck had invited.

Chuck opened the door and smiled. "Hi," he said looking down at Alex.

"Hi. I hope I didn't miss dinner." Alex smiled as she entered the room. "Also, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my best friend with me."

"No, no, of course not. Welcome. Come in." Chuck stood back and let the girls enter the room.

Ellie had looked back at Casey as soon as the door opened and she could tell that he was excited that Alex had come. She was glad, and hoped that this was just one of many father and daughter times. She knew all too well what it was like to have a missing father and hoped that Alex could see how special John was and how lucky she was to have him for a father.

Alex walked right over to her dad and smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hi Alex. I'm really glad you came." John smiled at her. Not sure if she would let him hug her or not, he was very surprised and relieved when she opened her arms and moved towards him. Opening his arms he allowed himself to do the one thing he never did with anyone, he hugged her. It might have been an awkward hug, but he was adjusting to fatherhood better than he thought. Watching the scene Ellie made a mental note to work on hugging with John.

"I'm glad too." Alex smiled at him. A throat clearing brought Alex's attention away from Casey and towards the person responsible. "Oh, Janie. Sorry! Everyone, this is Janie." She motioned Janie over. "Janie, this is my dad."

"Hello." Casey stuck out his hand.

"Hiya," Janie replied, taking his hand. "Nice to meet ya." Janie's British accent resounded through the room. She was wearing camouflage pants with a t-shirt proclaiming her name was Vera along with red and white Chuck Taylors. Finishing off the outfit was a knitted hat that looked like a first time attempt at knitting.

Chuck moved over the Janie and offered her his hand. "I'm Chuck, this is Sarah, my sister Ellie and my best friend Morgan." A chorus of hellos rang out and Janie smiled.

"So, have you two been friends long?" Ellie asked. She could see the look of concern on John's face. He wasn't quite sure what to make of his daughter's friend.

"I came here to attend university a couple of years ago and met Alex in the library," Janie explained.

"Janie works at the theatre down from the pie shop. It works out really great. I get into movies for free and she gets to eat all the sweets she wants."

"I loves my sweetums," Janie announced.

Morgan who had been in the back of the room decided that he shouldn't let the fear of Casey's reaction keep him from being polite and saying hello to Alex and Janie. Taking the long way around, which would put him the farthest distance from Casey, he approached the two girls. "Hello Alex, great to see you again." He ignored the growl coming from behind Alex.

"Morgan, hello. It's nice to see you, too." Alex smiled at him. "Janie, this is Morgan that I was telling you about." The fact that she had obviously discussed Morgan didn't escape the attention of anyone in the room.

"Janie, nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but….." He said holding up his hands showing her his bandages.

"No worries." Janie held up her hand. "Wouldn't want you to break anything else would we?"

Her comment was rewarded with a snicker from Casey. "Janie!" Alex exclaimed.

"What? The little fella knows I was just teasing. Don't ya, little fella?" Janie directed at Morgan.

"Morgan, I am so sorry. Janie doesn't understand that her sense of humor isn't always appropriate." Alex grabbed Janie's hand and took her to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"

"I was just having some fun with him. Besides your dad doesn't seem too happy that you're giving him the time of day." Janie defended her actions.

"I noticed that. Well, dad is going to have to realize that I'm a grown woman and I can date who I want." Alex hoped she sounded more convincing that she felt. She too had seen the looks her dad was giving Morgan, and could only imagine what he would say to her when he got the chance.

"Oh so now you want to date him?" Janie gasped. "What could you possibly see in him?" Janie was sure that if Alex took another look she would get the crazy notion of dating Morgan out of head.

"He's sweet, funny and he really helped me out that day I went to the Buy More." Alex smiled as she re-called the precautions her dad and put into place for her and her mom to ensure their safety.

"Sweet, funny and helpful. You just described my dog Cobb. Would you like to date him too?" Janie snorted.

"Janie, stop it. I mean it. I brought you here tonight for moral support, and if you can't give me that, then you can leave." Alex crossed her arms to emphasize that she was serious.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a knot. I'll behave myself," she replied, throwing her arms up in surrender.

"Good, now let's enjoy ourselves." Alex made her way back over to her dad. "Sorry about Janie."

"Don't be. I like her. She reminds me of someone, just not sure who. Anyway, I really am glad you came. I wasn't sure you would." Casey led her over to the table.

"I was really glad Chuck called. He explained what he could and said that you would tell me the rest." Alex took the seat he offered her.

"I will tell you what I can, I promise. But how about tonight we just enjoy dinner and we'll talk later." Alex nodded her agreement and watched as Casey turned and pulled the chair at the head of the table out for Chuck's sister. The tender look that crossed her dad's face didn't escape Alex. He had seemed reserved and stand offish with everyone in the room except for herself, and now Ellie. She made a note to ask him about it later.

Ellie smiled and sat down. "Thank you, John. You're dad is a real gentleman Alex. Always brings something to dinner when I cook for everyone. He's also the only one of the guys who helps me clean up."

Alex smiled at Ellie and noticed her dad seemed uncomfortable with the complement but at the same time pleased that Ellie had said it. "Do you guys get together like this a lot?"

"We try to," Ellie answered. "Usually on Sundays. We've all become family and I look forward to it. Also, I want you to consider yourself a part of this family as well. You are welcome anytime, right Chuck?"

Chuck came over to the table and sat down. "Absolutely! My door and Ellie's is always open. And your dad lives in the apartment across the court yard, and I'm guessing you're welcome there anytime too, so you'll have no reason not to visit."

"Thanks everyone, for making me feel welcome." Alex smiled and looked around the room. When her gaze got to Janie she saw her glaring at Morgan. Something was up, she was going to have to find out why Janie didn't like Morgan.

After dinner, Casey began clearing the table and carrying dishes into the sink. It might have been Chuck and Morgan's apartment, but that wasn't any reason to not help out. Just as he turned around to go back out he was surprised to find Janie standing in the doorway. How had she gotten into the kitchen without him hearing her?

"Hi Janie. Can I help you with something?" he asked still trying to figure out who she reminded him of.

"No. But I can help you with something," she replied.

"What would that be?"

"You don't want Alex with that troll Morgan and neither do I. I think we can work together to make sure they stay apart," Janie explained.

"Why don't you like Morgan?" Casey was a little more than curious.

"That's not important. What is important is that I can help you." Janie smiled.

"What do you suggest we do?" Casey asked.

"Come on now big guy, you seem like a smart enough bloke, I'm sure you have some plan already forming in the brain of yours. You just let Janie here know what she needs to do and she'll do it." She smiled again.

Casey was more than a little concerned that his daughters best friend had started taking about herself in the third person and that she seemed to not be joking about doing whatever it took to keep Morgan and Alex apart.

Just then, Morgan and Alex came into the kitchen, obviously trying to be alone so that they could talk. At that moment Casey decided he didn't care if Janie was from another planet, or a Ring agent. Grimes was not getting anywhere near his daughter, Casey and Janie would see to that…


End file.
